In accordance with the trend for miniaturization and high capacitance in multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCC), the importance of increasing an efficient volume ratio (a ratio of a volume contributing to capacitance to an overall volume) of the multilayer ceramic capacitor has increased.
As a method for increasing the efficient volume ratio, a method for performing cutting so as to expose internal electrodes without a margin portion and attaching an insulating dielectric layer thereto, as well as a method for decreasing a thickness of external electrodes, or the like, has been discussed.
Particularly, the method for decreasing a thickness of external electrodes is effective, but various problems may be caused by thinning the external electrodes in order to decrease the thickness.